


I’d Rather Let It Go

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Blindness, Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e11 Child’s Play, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Danny goes to find Flack after the fireworks explosion, having no idea his friend’s life was changed forever. 4.11
Relationships: Don Flack & Danny Messer, Don Flack/Danny Messer
Kudos: 6





	I’d Rather Let It Go

Danny walked up the steps to Flack’s apartment, worried. Lindsey said he was injured and needed time off, but she wouldn’t specify why.

The detective’s door was cracked just the tiniest amount. Drawing his pistol, Danny stepped inside.

Flack was sitting on a stool, back to the door, and slowly eating a bowl of cereal. There were earbuds in his ears, playing something loud.

“Flack?” The detective didn’t look up or respond. Shaking his head, Danny crossed the room. “Flack!” He pulled the earbuds out and Flack jumped.

“Who’s there?!”

“Flack, it’s me!” Danny watched his friend turn around, still clutching the bowl of cereal.

“Danny, that you?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t…” Danny trailed off. Lindsey said the injury happened at a fireworks warehouse. Flack was staring straight at him, yet seemed very confused. “You can’t see, can you?”

“I take it Lindsey didn’t tell you?” Flack tried to stand up, nearly hitting the stool with his foot. Danny grabbed his arm.

“I got you. We’re going to the sofa.” He nodded. “Why are you home alone?”

“Hawkes drove me. He and Sid told me to sleep, but I couldn’t.”

“So you fixed yourself a bowl of cereal?” Flack chuckled as they sat down.

“Well, when you put it like that…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sid repaired my eyes as best he could. Apparently they looked like Swiss cheese before.”

“I’m sorry.” Danny slowly reached for his arm, then stopped. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Yeah.” Flack smiled as the blonde slowly rubbed his arm. “Thanks for being here.”

“You’re welcome. Want me to stay for the afternoon?”

“What about your case?”

“Mac says I need time off anyway. And I can’t go home.” Flack suddenly pulled Danny into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Messer.”

“It’s okay, Flack.”

“No, it’s not. Don’t pretend to be brave for me.” 

_For me._ Danny looked at his friend and smiled.

“You really get me, you know that?”

“I try.” Flack began to stroke his hair and Danny smiled. They fell asleep in each other’s arms soon after that.


End file.
